


Stray Kids Smuts I Write when I'm Bored

by ChanDoormat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, FTM, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Smutty, Trans Han Jisung, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, changlix, collection, ftm character, ftm han Jisung, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanDoormat/pseuds/ChanDoormat
Summary: Legit just me writing smut whenever I'm bored lol
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Minsung 1 (FTM Jisung)

Heavy breathing and high-pitched whines filled the dorm, the two boys enjoying their much awaited time alone all too quickly. Jisung loved the filthy atmosphere him and his boyfriend were capable of creating. 

Leaning back on the cold wood of his bed frame, slipping up and down along it with his sweat as Minho roughly plunged his fingers in and out of him. The cat-like boy made a point to caress along his tummy with his freehand, petting the soft skin as it heaves up and down with each breath the squirrel takes. He gently holds his waist in place to steady the boy as he falls apart in his grasp, opening spasming around his fingers and spurting out fluids around them, clenching down and opening up rapidly as he began to curl in on himself with the force of his orgasm. 

“Which one is that now, Sungie?” His soft voice laid upon dazed ears, low in pitch but gentle in nature, lightly giggling at how much his cute boyfriend was able to take. 

Jisung took a minute to respond, catching his breath and coming down from his high for seemingly the millionth time that night. “F-Five.” His voice quivered, tears making their way down his face, body overwhelmed but not quite satisfied. 

Minho gently slipped his fingers out of the boy’s entrance, moving to circle his clit gently with the pad of his forefinger. Jisung whined and then keened at the sudden pressure on the sore nerve, squirming at the contact and pleasure placed on his overstimulated body. 

Minho kept a slow, steady pace, drawing patterns of circles and zigzags along the sensitive bud, still holding onto Jisung’s waist to keep him still. 

“M-Min please~” Jisung whined, pelvic muscles twitching and convulsing under the overwhelming pleasure. “T-Too much, Min.” His breath was shallow, quick uncontrollable panting messing with his oxygen supply and making him dizzy, only serving to make the pleasure that much more wonderfully painful. 

“You can take it, Sungie. You took all the other ones, such a good boy for me, hm? You can take a little more, can’t you? You are my good boy, aren’t you, Sungie? My best boy.” Minho leaned up, gently muttering his sentence. He pressed kisses into Jisung’s neck, making his way down the boy’s chest leaving blooming love marks in shades of purple and red all the way down to just below his belly.

“Mm… Sungie’s a good boy.” Jisung spoke between breaths, attempting to relax his hyperactive muscles, trying to stay still for Minho as he quickened his ministrations, causing his voice to pitch up, squeaking that much louder and hiding his face in his arms. 

Minho removed his hand from Jisung’s waist, instead opting to straddle the boy’s thighs, leaning over him and taking his wrists to pin them above his head. “Let me see you, Sungie.” He spoke calmly still, despite the painful arousal growing within.

Jisung could feel the knot in his stomach building up for the sixth time that night, breath quickening and volume increasing, muscles spasming harder, the pain was excruciating, and he loved it. 

“M-Min, gonna come again, Min.” He managed to squeak it out between his noises, body spent and oversensitive, reacting to every little touch. 

Minho increased the speed and pressure, adding another finger to aid in the massaging of Jisung’s enlarged bud. The louder Jisung got, the faster he moved his fingers against him, practically scrubbing the organ with the tips of his fingers, all the way up and after the knot in the boy’s stomach snapped. 

And snap it did, Jisung felt his overpowering orgasm wash through his body harder than he could handle, seeing white behind his eyes, senses stolen as his hearing dulled and he found himself nonsensically babbling, forgetting every word and language he knew. His hips shot up with the force, jumping off the bed wildly, just barely held in place by the weight of his boyfriend who only continued his fast-paced assault on the sensitive area of his body. He cried out at the sheer power of it all, wrecking his body until his mind was too far gone to comprehend it, just laying there and taking it, twitching through it all. Tears and drool made their way further down his face, forming a wet spot below him on the rough bedsheets. 

His cunt spazzed out, spurting out pathetic nothings onto Minho’s already soaked hand, opening and closing and clenching down on nothing wildly, desperate to be filled. Minho smirked, taking the focus away from his clit, smearing his own juices down and shoving his fingers roughly back inside. 

Jisung screeched, hands struggling in Minho’s hold, back arching off the bed and hips squirming back and forth in a failed attempt to get away from the addictive abuse being bestowed upon his lower region. “Min- ‘s too much, please, just a minute, please, can’t take it no more-” He was silenced by a gentle kiss to his plump lips, petty noises swallowed by his feline boyfriend’s skillful tongue.  
Minho granted the boy mercy, yanking his fingers out quickly, causing Jisung to let out a loud “Ah!” at the aggression, quickly calming down at the peaceful lack of contact. Minho reached down to his aching cock, smearing Jisung’s filthy fluid over his shaft and pumping quickly and roughly. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax, pushing himself deep into the sciuridae, groaning loudly as his pelvic muscles spasmed, the boy below him whining and clenching down on him. His groans elevated into moans, a low-pitched mantra of “Sungie, Sungie, Sungie” leaving his mouth as he drained himself into the whimpering boy below him. 

He leaned down to kiss his lover, gently pulling out and watching his seed drip from the abused hole of the boy. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” He giggled as he received a whack with a pillow from his boyfriend, moving to carefully pick him up, cautiously avoiding putting any pressure on his pelvic area. 

He carried him to the bathroom where he sat him on the edge of the bathtub, the squirrel hissing at the cold touch of the porcelain. He ran a hot bath for the two, easing himself in and carefully lowering his boyfriend into the water in front of him. Jisung pressed his back into Minho’s chest, relaxing into the warmth the boy had to offer, allowing him to gently wipe him down with a washcloth. 

When the other members had returned, both boys were fast asleep in Jisung’s bed, Minho pressed against Jisung’s chest with Jisung’s arm and leg wrapped around his body. The stink of their physical activity was drowned out by a couple burning candles on the nightstand, scenting the air with the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms and raspberry bushes.


	2. Minsung 2 (Power Bottom Minho)

Soft kisses pressed into Minho’s milky neck as he was pushed back onto the bed behind him, his boyfriend moving to straddle his legs as he continued his assault on his sensitive neck. He wrapped his arms up around the squirrel-like boy, shoving his face in the area between the younger’s neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply and reveling in the familiar scent. 

Minho found himself keening, reaching down to work on the buttons of Jisung’s bothersome jacket, quickly removing the garment and the shirt below it, tossing them haphazardly to the hardwood floor below. He rushed to undress himself, Jisung aiding by tugging on the thick denim waistband of his jeans. 

Minho’s breath was heavy, hands roaming over his boyfriend’s naked chest as kisses were pressed up and down his own. “Sungie~” He keened. He wrapped his leg up and around the slim waist of the sciuridae, flipping him over and situating himself on top of the boy. He pressed his chest down onto the mattress with one hand, using the other to gently palm Jisung’s apparent bulge. 

“Sungie’s hard, hm?” Minho whispered into his ear, breath hot against the sensitive skin. He leaned closer, kissing up and down Jisung’s neck before slowly licking and sucking love marks into the flawless flesh he was presented with. 

Jisung whined at the contact, arousal heightening at the erotic gesture being shown. His breathing picked up, chest already heaving by the time Minho detached from his throat. He found himself bucking up into the hand still hovering above his member, breath catching in the back of his throat at the friction. 

Minho snickered at his boyfriend’s desperate actions, smirking down at the boy as he used both of his hands to push his hips down onto the bed, preventing him from bucking his hips further. “Min…” Jisung silently pleaded with him to give him something, anything to alleviate the pressure building within his lower belly. 

Minho granted Jisung’s unspoken request, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his soft sweatpants and pulling them down his slender legs, exposing his underwear. He continued to palm again at the boy’s bulge, his whining turning to whimpers at the stimulation, trying fruitlessly to buck up into the heated contact. 

“Can’t wait to have Sungie in me… bet Sungie will like that, hm?” Jisung visibly twitches at Minho’s words, keening at the filthy implication behind the feline’s statement. Minho moved to push Jisung’s underwear down, the flexible elastic resting just below the squirrel’s knackers. The boy hissed at the freedom, cold air prickling the hot organ like pins and needles. He reached his fingers up into his mouth, closing his lips on the digits and swirling his tongue around them before releasing them with a light pop and wrapping them around Jisung’s swollen shaft. 

Jisung’s head fell back, eyes closing and neck straining as his jaw dropped and his mouth opened, a string of pleasured groans tearing their way out from within his gorgeous throat. Jisung looked like a god, his slender frame all sprawled out and opened up for him. His tanned, golden skin, adorned with red and purple bruises from none other than Minho, glistened with a salty sheen of sweat resting over it, making Minho want to run his hands up and down those sensitive sides for the rest of eternity.

Jisung’s fluffy hair was loosely scattered around his blissed out face, and Minho halted his ministrations to Jisung’s lower half, using both of his hands to pet the soft locks of pretty black hair. Jisung slowly raised his eyelids, looking up and meeting eyes with his feline boyfriend, who had situated himself atop of him, straddling him, settled just above his belly button. Minho let out a giggle, contagious laughter filling the room until the pair were gazing into eachothers eyes, Minho bent over on top of Jisung, one hand holding himself up while the other gently caressed the younger’s plump cheek. 

Jisung leaned up, leaving a small peck on the older’s lips. Minho returned the favor, leaning down to leave a peck of his own on the squirrel-boy’s lips. They went back and forth until they both gave up, settling instead to keep their lips interlocked, Minho’s mouth opening for Jisung’s tongue to explore, fighting for dominance with his own. 

They released one another for breath, gasping for air, disappointed at the loss of contact. “Min… Can you…?” Jisung hid his face behind his hands as he spoke, internally humiliated at having to ask his boyfriend for such a thing. 

“Hm? Can I what, Sungie?” Minho smirked once more, taking the boy’s hands in his own and leaning back down to touch noses with the younger. He knew exactly what the sciuridae meant, but he wanted to pry a bit. He wanted to have fun with his boyfriend’s desperation.

“Ugh.” Jisung groaned, staring up into the lioness’s eyes. “You already know what I mean, Min!”

“Do I, now? Cause I don’t think I know what you’re talking about unless you say the words, Sungie.” Jisung groaned again, and Minho was loving it. Minho loved doing this. He loved pushing his boyfriend until he snapped, until he was begging for Minho to do something, anything, to just get him off. 

“Oh my god, Minho, please just touch me!” Jisung’s voice was high pitched and wobbly, watery eyes squeezed shut and chubby cheeks bright red with shame. 

“Touch you where, hm? With what? Want me to touch your pretty dick, Sungie? Want me to touch it with my hands?” Minho’s voice was low with arousal, his hips subconsciously bucking against Jisung’s firm chest. 

“Mm-mm.” Jisung disagreed from below him, eyes still closed with his head waving back and forth. “Not with your hands.” He was quiet, voice so tiny Minho would have missed it had it not been for his close proximity. 

“Then with what, hm?” He giggled slightly, starting to get breathless at his now very intentional rutting against the boy. 

“Min!” Jisung was about to cry, and Minho could tell. Minho granted him mercy, as endearing as he found it, lifting himself off of Jisung’s chest, letting go of his hands, and pushing himself to the side. He reached over to the small nightstand beside the bed, opening the top drawer and fumbling around through a pile of paper and pens until he found what he was looking for. He held the small bottle in his hand, gently running his thumb over the imprinted words “KY Jelly” on the front. 

He flicked open the bottle, squeezing the cold lube out onto his middle and forefingers, reaching behind himself and inserting the digits. He exhaled sharply at the intrusion, working quickly and efficiently to prep and stretch himself for his boyfriend as fast as he could. 

“Min… Can I do it?” Jisung asked breathlessly, pushing himself up into a sitting position beside his boyfriend. 

Minho nodded, handing his boyfriend the bottle and turning around. He settled for a mildly embarrassing position, his ass hovering just above his ankles with his chest pressed into the bed, arms hanging loosely off the side. 

Jisung huffed, squeezing a glob of lube onto his middle finger, rubbing the substance up and down Minho’s crack. Minho let out a high-pitched whine, the direct touch against his sensitive skin sending waves of electricity up his body, heat pooling in his abdomen. 

Jisung gently massaged the puckered muscle surrounding Minho’s entrance, prodding slightly before full on inserting the digit. Minho’s mouth fell open, body twitching at the cold, unexpected intrusion. His asshole spasmed around the digit, clenching down on it as Jisung began to move it back and forth inside of him, poking and prodding at the edges of his tight walls. 

The younger was quick to add another finger, much to Minho’s delight. The two fingers wiggled around inside of the feline, curling back and forth and scissoring apart with what little room the muscle allowed them. Minho was full on panting at this point, the pleasure nearly blinding as his boyfriend opened him up from behind. His breath was quick and heavy, little ‘Ah!’s escaping his mouth all the way up until the sciuridae slithered his fingers out of his hole. 

Minho whined at the loss, wiggling his bottom towards his boyfriend, internally begging to have the contact back. 

Jisung giggled, finding it endearing how desperate his boyfriend could be under the right circumstances. “Min, thought you wanted something else in there, hm?” Minho snapped up with those words, twirling around and pushing Jisung down onto his back, quick to settle himself above the boy, straddling his thighs. 

He nodded, stopping to lean down and sloppily mouth at Jisung’s left nipple, moving his right hand up to play with the other one, rolling the pebbled nub between his fingers until the younger was visibly flushed and moaning. He released the bulb just as his boyfriend started to rut upwards, desperation getting the better of him as he moved to line himself up with Jisung’s cock. He gently lowered himself, holding his breath until he was fully seated on the boy’s lap. 

Jisung let out a whine at the pressure around him, unable to collect him, embarrassed at how good he felt just from his boyfriend sitting still atop him, the warmth was just unbearable. “Min…” He silently pleaded with Minho to just move, maintaining eye contact as he grew more desperate by the minute. 

Minho smirked, desperation ebbing away slowly but surely, sights set on enjoying this moment and milking as manny sinful noises out of his boyfriend as possible. “Min what, Sungie? Want Min to move? Want Min to bounce on your cock, make you moan like the slut you are?” Jisung shook at the filthy words that were laid upon his ears, dick twitching inside of the feline shamelessly, leaking already. 

“Yes, yes, yes, please Min!” He found himself moving his own hips, disregarding his own wants by the sheer need to feel Minho move around him, the sheer need for some kind of friction. 

Minho growled, arousal heightening by the movement, placing both of his hands on Jisung’s waist and pushing down, forcing Jisung to stop moving. Jisung yelped at the pain, dick twitching harder inside of Minho as the searing ache collided with his own desire, making the fire in his tummy burn that much hotter. “Use your words Sungie, I didn’t say you could move. Be a good boy, won’t you?” Jisung whined, slipping into submission, desperate to just have his boyfriend pleasure him already. 

“Min please! Please bounce on my cock, Sungie needs it so bad! Sungie’ll be a good boy, I promise!” Jisung’s voice was high pitched and shaky, tone seething with desperation and Minho broke. He experimentally rolled his hips, groaning at the pleasure. 

Soon enough he had found a rhythm, routinely swivelling his hips in a circular motion, groaning and whimpering at the pleasure as Jisung quite literally fell apart below him. Jisung’s head was thrown back, mouth hanging open as he haphazardly moaned, body going haywire with the pleasure. Jisung looked absolutely ethereal, and Minho loved it. He leaned down, using a hand to tilt Jisung’s head up to face him, bucking his hips back and forth as he captured the boy’s lips in a sloppy kiss, their tongues dancing together to the song of their combined noises. 

Minho’s breath was labored as he let go, leaning back up and bracing himself on his hands behind him, rolling his hips again as his thighs started to shake with the overwhelming pleasure. His groans evolved into breathy moans, a symphony of “fuck” and “feels so good” making their way out of his mouth as he felt himself nearing the edge, steady movement becoming more difficult to maintain. 

Sensing the struggle, Jisung bit his lower lip, noises spilling out silently behind them, muffled and loud as he picked up his own pace, planting both of his feet sturdily on the soft mattress below and snapping his pelvis up to meet his boyfriend’s desperate motions. Minho yelped, eyes falling shut as he resorted to faint bouncing as Jisung kept on with his weak thrusts. 

“Just like that Sungie, keep going like that, I’m gonna cum, ah.” Minho couldn’t find his bearings, mind foggy and brain clouded by the pleasure as his moaning boyfriend picked up the pace and strength, gaining more control over his hips and meeting him on every bounce. 

“Min… Sungie cum? Can I cum, Min? Can I cum in you? Oh, fuck.” Jisung groaned out, begging to cum inside his boyfriend as the knot in his tummy grew ever tighter, eyes watching his boyfriend’s blissed out face from below. Minho nodded, muscles spasming as he lingered on the edge, ready to cum the second he so desired. He exerted the last of his strength, bouncing as fast and hard as he could, making Jisung’s mouth fall open once more, wailing at the pleasure right as he fell off the edge, orgasm crashing into him. 

Minho let go, white ropes of cum spewing out of his own cock as he twitched and clenched down on Jisung, milking the boy inside of him. He collapsed onto the younger’s chest, breath erratic and heavy, looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes and giggling, just as Jisung smiled at him. He was so in love with him, he could stare at that beautiful smile for hours, could lose himself in those bottomless eyes any day of the year. He leaned down to catch those beautiful heart-shaped lips in a light, passionate kiss, only letting go to get up and off of Jisung’s softening cock. 

He cringed at the feeling of Jisung’s seed dripping down his leg, the emptiness apparent as he pushed himself up off the bed, ready to take a long shower. 

“Where are you going, hot stuff?” Jisung giggled from the bed, leaning on his side. 

“Shower, dried cum is fucking disgusting, especially in the mornings. Care to join me?” He laughed, crossing his legs and standing at the door, motioning towards the bathroom. 

“Sure, I’ll give you a massage, you must be sore.” Jisung got up as well, following in his boyfriends footsteps over to the door, giving the older male one more peck on the lips. 

“I’d love that a lot, Sungie.”


End file.
